Private Dance
by Akai Momo
Summary: Baekhyun Byun menyelenggarakan pesta hari lahirnya yang keduapuluhdelapan tahun, namun alih-alih ikut ke dalam hingar bingar dan kegilaan pestanya, ia justru terlarut dalam rasa bosan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya selama ini. (Young-Executive!Baekhyun with AccountantWhoOlderThanBaekhyun!Chanyeol Chanbaek!Mature content)
1. Chapter 01

Tautan tangan itu terlepas ketika Baekhyun Byun berkata kepada salah satu teman bisnisnya, "Selamat datang di pesta yang keduapuluhdelapan dari seorang lajang sepertiku, kawan." Lalu keduanya tertawa dan berpelukan akrab.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kamu masih lajang diusia sekarang ini," kata Kyungsoo Do, tamu sekaligus teman bisnis yang dimaksud. "maksudku, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan kamu? Kamu kaya sekaligus sukses muda, kamu menarik baik dari sikap maupun sifat, kamu sosialis—tidak sepertiku yang cukup antisosial, dan diantara itu semua," Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun, bola matanya yang biasa membulat seperti burung noktural yang selalu berbunyi _uhuu-uhuu_ memicing, hingga Baekhyun mau tidak mau merespon ekspresi seriusnya. "Kamu ini _agresif_ dan _nakal_. Pria dan wanita mana yang tidak suka dengan _sisi_ _lain_ mu itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun Byun tertawa. Terbahak-bahak, sampai-sampai setitik air mata keluar di masing-masing sudut kedua matanya yang indah dan mempesona dan perutnya bergetar-getar. Pria itu tidak risih jika ada segelintir dari tamu-tamunya menatap heran padanya, _toh_ itu suka-suka dia, dan mereka tidak bisa melarang apapun yang tuan rumah sekaligus tuan acara lakukan, selama itu masih dijangkau nalar. Selain itu, ia senang sekali jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo Do. Pria muda satu tahun dibawah usia Baekhyun tersebut merasa risih dan canggung dengan ragam tatapan para tamu lain, maka dari itu, ia memilih meringis kikuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, kemudian menendang tulang kering kaki kanan Baekhyun dengan agak keras, untuk memperingati pria cantik tersebut. "Jaga sikapmu, paling tidak jika sedang bersamaku!"

"Oh, ayolah, jangan sungkan-sungkan di tempatku. Dan berusahalah untuk mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain," sanggah Baekhyun, setelah mengusap air mata di pelupuknya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin tampil memalukan hanya karena _eyeliner_ -nya luntur, walaupun produk yang ia gunakan memang termasuk tahan air untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Tapi, siapa yang tidak ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan publik? Baekhyun Byun bukan termasuk di dalamnya. "sekaligus mencari tambatan hati, Kyungsoo. Jangan hanya karena kamu adalah satu tahun dibawahku, lantas kamu tidak berpikir untuk sebaiknya mencari pasangan pula. Jika memang benar," jeda Baekhyun, ia menggapai pundak kecil Kyungsoo yang hampir sama sepertinya. "aku tidak terima dengan ucapanmu sebelumnya, karena kamu juga seperti itu. Siapa wanita dan pria yang tidak terpikat dengan kharisma sepertimu?"

Keduanya tertawa bebas. "Benar-benar Baekhyun Byun yang tidak ingin kalah." Kyungsoo mulai melangkah untuk memasuki ruangan rumah mewah Baekhyun yang terletak di salah satu perumahan eksklusif di pusat kota. "Akan aku coba untuk melakukannya, Baekhyun. Kamupun harus begitu. Sampai jumpa nanti di dalam."

Sebuah dengusan disertai senyum simpul didapatkan Kyungsoo dari sang tuan rumah. Dan setelah memberikan sebuah undangan resmi kepada salah satu _maiden_ yang bertugas mengecek tamu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghampiri meja yang menyediakan segala jenis buah-buah segar dengan macam bentuk menarik.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun kembali melempar pandangan ke halaman rumahnya, yang kini terdapat beberapa mobil mewah dan berkelas terpakir rapi dan dikawal oleh petugas keamanan rumahnya. Lalu melempar pandangan ke arah langit-langit malam yang tampak muram durja, hanya dihiasi sebuah bulan sabit yang sesekali dihalangi kabut langit hitam. Dan mendesah pelan, seolah ada beban berat di pundak, dan itu semakin terasa begitu ia melihat jam _Swiss Army_ -nya yang menunjukan pukul tujah lewat tigapuluh menit waktu setempat, yang artinya Baekhyun harus menyambut dan menyamankan tamu-tamu undangan untuk waktu dua setengah jam ke depan.

Masalahnya, Baekhyun tipe orang pembosan. Dan mengingat ia telah mengadakan atau menghadiri pesta-pesta seperti ini di waktu ke belakang, sampai saat ini, ia tidak menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang dapat dapat menarik hatinya dari lubang kebosanan yang amat sangat.

"Hh," desah Baekhyun lagi. Ia mulai mengarahkan tubuhnya yang dibalut _silver formal_ _suit_ ke dalam rumah mewahnya, ketika setelah salah seorang _maiden_ memberi tahu jika semua tamu undangan telah terkumpul di dalam, dan menginstruksikan kepada salah seorang penjaga keamanan untuk mengunci gerbang rumah. "berjuanglah untuk bertahan dalam lubang kebosanan diantara hingar-bingar pesta, Baekhyun Byun."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Private Dance**

.

 **Screenplays!** Chanbaek and others

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline (c) 2015**

.

 **Yaoi, Alternative Universe with much typo**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** : Baekhyun menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun keduapuluhdelapan-nya yang meriah di perumahan eksklusiftempatnya tinggal, namun alih-alih ia terlarut dalam kegembiraan dan kegilaannya yang pestanya berikan, ia justru sangat bosan. Hingga tak lama berselang, matanya yang indah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya, dan sebagai Baekhyun Byun—salah satu eksekutif muda perusahaan di bidang telekomunikasi, ia mutlak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan hatinya.

Bagaimanapun itu. Termasuk dengan memakai cara licik untuk menarik _nya_ masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan yang Baekhyun janjikan.

 _Young-Executive_!Baekhyun _with_ _Accountant-who-Older-than-Baekhyun_!Chanyeol

* * *

.

.

* * *

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] Setelah aku ingat-ingat lagi, diantara OT12, rasanya aku belum pernah membuat ff _rated M_ -nya Chanbaek, ya? Dan ini dia!

3] Soal ff ' _bagaimana_ _cara mencium pacar tinggimu_ '? plot yang aku tulis di kertas hilang, cukup membuatku _badmood_ dan _mager_ membuatnya ulang. Tapi kemungkinan bulan depan akan aku _posting_ di sini. Harap bersabar, terima kasih.

3] _Rnr!please for fast update soon!_

.

.

* * *

 **Bagian Satu**

.

.

* * *

" _Screw hello, you had me at sex_

 _Don't need to intro, let's skip to the bed_

 _From the head to your toes, legs up over your head_

 _From begs to moans, we're both seeing red_

" _Some believe in love at first sight,_

 _But this is just lust on the first night_

 _If it turn into more than that's alright_

 _But right now i don't want your kiss_

" _I want your bite,_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck,_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat,_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

" _The way you're making me hot,_

 _Don't stop, you hitting the spot,_

 _Gonna rock your body all night,_

 _It's lust at first night._

" _Lost control, but not get mislead,_

 _Don't ask for my phone_

 _Yeah, we're just sex friends_

 _Who needs clothes, when you covered in men_

 _You never now, the hand i will lend_

" _It's just a one night stand,_

 _Maybe even just a fve minute jam_

 _Yeah, i'm sure you'll rate your gram,_

 _But you sex is all i'm intrested in_

 _So, please don't put me in you're plans,_

 _Just put me in your mouth,_

 _Yeah, put me in your hand,_

 _You're not the one for me,_

 _You're just the one for my pee pee._

 _Oh, oh baby just bite me_." ( _**I Want Your Bite**_ – Chris Crocker)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol Park menggerutu dalam tugasnya yang menawarkan gelas-gelas berisi alkohol mahal dalam nampan peraknya, ia mengumpat dan mengertak-gertak kakak sepupunya yang seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Saat itu, ketika akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat seseorang menyewa pelayanan _bar_ nya, Jungso—kakak sepupu lelakinya yang berwajah malaikat namun sebenarnya memiliki dan mengelola langsung belasan _bar-diskotik_ terkenal di kota, mendadak dihubungi sang suami yang memberitahu bahwa anak bungsunya yang berusia tujuh tahun terserang demam tinggi. Karena itulah, dengan keputusan sepihak yang datang tiba-tiba, Jungso menyuruh Chanyeol untuk datang ke salah satu _bar_ -nya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan posisi sebagai _waiter_.

Sementara Chanyeol, yang akhirnya mendapat jatah libur setelah lembur tiga hari penuh mengerjakan laporan keuangan perusahaan yang menyewa jasanya sebagai akuntan, mau tidak mau orang akan memaklumi jika ia menggerutu. Jungso pun juga, tapi dengan iming-iming Chanyeol akan mendapat jatah bayaran dari mengganti _shift_ -nya, akhirnya pria tigapuluh tahun itu bersedia dengan masih bersungut-sungut.

Belum lagi begitu ia datang kemari dan menghampiri ruang belakang tempat para staf pelayan berkumpul, ia nyaris saja dijadikan samsak tinju dadakan hanya karena tuduhan tak berdasar yang dilayangkan salah satu bawahan wanita Jungso.

"Kamu siapa?" kata salah seorang waiter wanita. Matanya yang agak tersembunyi di balik poni _bob_ -nya memicing tajam. Lalu beberapa detik wanita itu gunakan untuk melirik keseluruhan tubuh Chanyeol yang semampai. "Aku baru melihatmu. Apa kamu tamu tidak diundang yang sebenarnya adalah pencuri?!" tuduhnya. Berhasil menarik perhatian hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dituduh tanpa _tendeng aling_ , Chanyeol tentu saja terkesiap. Namun tak lama ia memberikan sebuah amplop putih yang berisi surat kuasa tulisan langsung dari Jungso jika masalah macam ini terjadi nanti, dan amplop itu tentu saja diterima sang wanita denagn gerak kasar. Tak lama kemudian, raut wajah angkuh dan tidak bersahabatnya luntur, digantikan dengan raut wajah pucat, bingung, dan canggung, hingga beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya yang berisi berkali-kali disertai ucapan maaf yang mengalir deras melalui bibir berpolesnya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus tak ramah sambil memutarkan bola matanya searah jarum jam.

"Sudahlah, lupakan masalah itu." Kata Chanyeol setelah mengambil kembali amplop putih dari tangan sang _waiter_ wanita. "sekarang kamu hanya perlu mengantarkanku ke tempat dimana aku bisa mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian _waiter_ sekarang, dan tolong beritahu yang lain aku aku menggantikan kehadiran Jungso- _hyung_. Mengerti?"

"Baik, tuan. Maafkan saya," jawab wanita itu. "Mari ikuti saya untuk mengambil ukuran pakaian _waiter_ anda yang cocok dan ke tempat ganti."

Dan setelah melewati _tetek bengek_ yang harus Chanyeol lakukan, demi merubah penampilan dari gaya seorang akuntan muda yang masih bujang dan _fashionable_ menjadi salah seorang _waiter bar_ yang melayani tamu-tamu undangan pesta perayaan hari lahir sang tuan rumah. Turun jauh derajatnya, tapi apa boleh buat, biarkan Chanyeol mendapatkan pengalaman yang berbeda dari biasanya, meskipun artinya saat ini ia tampak seperti orang asing yang sedang menyamar.

Berkeliling-keliling Chanyeol menawarkan gelas-gelas yang dibawa oleh nampan peraknya. Dan terkadang, para tamu menolak dengan cara halus atau langsung mengambil dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil sesekali mereka menjawab atau membalas apa yang diutarakan sang lawan bicara. Sementara sisanya, sedang menikmati sajian makanan ringan atau buah-buahan yang mereka bawa menggunakan piring porselen kecil berwarna biru safir, sesuai dengan tema warna pesta hari lahir sang tuan rumah. Dan bising-bising suara para tamu undangan membaur menjadi satu bersama alunan musik instrumental yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok pemusik handal di ujung kanan ruangan mewah tersebut, mengundang sebagian para tamu untuk berdansa dan agak mengganggu kerja Chanyeol karena terkadang ia tersenggol dan membahayakan eksistensi gelas-gelas yang ia bawa.

Gelas-gelas itu terisi oleh macam-macam racikan alkohol terkenal di kalangan orang yang biasa mengunjungi _bar_ atau _diskotik_ , seperti _Martini_ , _Cocktail_ , _Silver Bullet_ , _Champage_ , _Wine_ dan lain-lain. Cukup membuat Chanyeol tergoda dan nyaris saja diam-diam meneguk salah satu dari mereka sampai habis di jam kerjanya, ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat sang tuan rumah—Baekhyun, berdiri menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di dinding salah satu sisi ruangan, bertopang dagu dan menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang berdansa dengan pandangan bosan. Sesekali ada pria maupun wanita yang mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa, namun dengan halus sekaligus tegas Baekhyun menolak dengan gerak tubuhnya, membuat pria-wanita yang mengajaknya hanya tersenyum masam dan mengiyakan bahasa tubuh pria Byun.

Chanyeol yang merasa menganggur dan ingat bahwa dirinya belum menawari Baekhyun minuman, memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya mendekati Baekhyun. Begitu beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di jarak pas mereka berbicara, Chanyeol menunduk singkat dan menyapa sang tuan rumah dengan suara _bass_ -nya yang agak tenggelam dalam irama musik _waltz_ yang menggema.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia cukup terkejut dengan suara yang menyapa ramah padanya. Cukup takut juga, karena suara itu hampir-hampir persis seperti suara om-om paruh baya yang menggoda para gadis remaja untuk bersedia menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan ia nyaris mengabaikan pemilik suara _bass_ itu dan melangkah pergi berpura-pura tak peduli.

Tetapi, sebagai tuan rumah dan penyelenggara pesta yang baik, ditambah bahwa Baekhyun ingin tampil berkesan bagi para tamu-tamunya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah melempar pandangan kearah sumber suara dengan senyum simpul untuk menyembunyikan rasa bosannya rapat-rapat.

Namun apa yang terjadi jauh diluar perkiraan Baekhyun Byun. Irisnya yang berkilau-kilau cantik cukup terkejut melihat sang pemilik suara tersebut, terutama ketika ia menyadari bahwa dalam tubuhnya mulai memberontak dan memberikan sinyal-sinyal bahwa ia tertarik pada Chanyeol Park—pria bersuara _bass_ tersebut.

Dan pria Park pun merasa demikian.

* * *

.

.

* * *

( **bersambung** )


	2. Chapter 02

"Saya tidak mengerti," kata Chanyeol di tengah kebisingan musik instrumental pesta. Perkataannya itu cukup memancing sang empunya pesta yang sedang menyesap _Red Wine_ pilihannya. "kenapa anda tidak berbaur ke lantai dansa?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Dahi sang pria Park mengerut kecil, agak cukup terkejut juga jika ia mendapat jawaban yang bahkan secepat ini, walaupun ia memaklumi masih ada orang yang tidak menyukai untuk melakukan dansa. Bahkan untuk pesta dan gerakan-gerakan sedehana tidak berarti sekalipun. Maka, ia hanya mengangguk agak bijaksana, dan kembali bertanya, "Termasuk berdansa dengan kekasih, mungkin?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, kalau kamu ingin tahu."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol membeo. Jika saja Baekhyun melihat ekspresi membeonya yang seperti orang idiot, mungkin pria Byun itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan tidak peduli jika tawanya mengambil alih perhatian para tamu—karena sekali lagi, Baekhyun Byun senang menjadi pusat perhatian. "Jadi, itu sebabnya anda tidak ingin berbaur di lantai dansa karena tidak mempunyai pasangan..?"

"Tidak juga," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu menyamankan punggungnya yang bersandar di dinding ruangan, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, memamerkan betapa menggodanya leher putih berisi milik pria Byun tersebut. Chanyeol berpikir singkat jika Baekhyun sedang melakukan _flirting_ padanya, tetapi ia tidak ingin besar kepala. "mungkin kamu tidak melihatnya," lanjut Baekhyun. "tetapi banyak sekali wanita dan pria yang menawariku untuk berdansa bersama."

"Wanita dan pria?!"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tertawa puas dalam hati mendengar ekspresi keterkejutan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol padanya. "Ya, tuan waiter."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Private Dance**

.

 **Screenplays!** Chanbaek and others

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline (c) 2015**

.

 **Yaoi, Alternative Universe with much typo**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** : Baekhyun menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun keduapuluhdelapan-nya yang meriah di perumahan eksklusiftempatnya tinggal, namun alih-alih ia terlarut dalam kegembiraan dan kegilaannya yang pestanya berikan, ia justru sangat bosan. Hingga tak lama berselang, matanya yang indah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya, dan sebagai Baekhyun Byun—salah satu eksekutif muda perusahaan di bidang telekomunikasi, ia mutlak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan hatinya.

Bagaimanapun itu. Termasuk dengan memakai cara licik untuk menarik _nya_ masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan yang Baekhyun janjikan.

 _Young-Executive_!Baekhyun _with_ _Accountant-who-Older-than-Baekhyun_!Chanyeol

* * *

.

.

* * *

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] Ada tiga _warning_ yang aku lupa mengetik di _credits_ -nya. Maaf.

3] _Special thanks!readers, reviewers, favers and followers._

4] _Rnr!please for fast update soon!_

.

.

* * *

 **Bagian Dua**

.

.

* * *

" _Screw hello, you had me at sex_

 _Don't need to intro, let's skip to the bed_

 _From the head to your toes, legs up over your head_

 _From begs to moans, we're both seeing red_

" _Some believe in love at first sight,_

 _But this is just lust on the first night_

 _If it turn into more than that's alright_

 _But right now i don't want your kiss_

" _I want your bite,_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck,_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat,_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

" _The way you're making me hot,_

 _Don't stop, you hitting the spot,_

 _Gonna rock your body all night,_

 _It's lust at first night._

" _Lost control, but not get mislead,_

 _Don't ask for my phone_

 _Yeah, we're just sex friends_

 _Who needs clothes, when you covered in men_

 _You never now, the hand i will lend_

" _It's just a one night stand,_

 _Maybe even just a fve minute jam_

 _Yeah, i'm sure you'll rate your gram,_

 _But you sex is all i'm intrested in_

 _So, please don't put me in you're plans,_

 _Just put me in your mouth,_

 _Yeah, put me in your hand,_

 _You're not the one for me,_

 _You're just the one for my pee pee._

 _Oh, oh baby just bite me_." ( _**I Want Your Bite**_ – Chris Crocker)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sekejap, tubuh mungil nan berisi Baekhyun Byun kini saling berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai Chanyeol Park.

Dengan gerak perlahan penuh sensualitas, Baekhyun menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol dengan jari jemari lentiknya, menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh hasrat ketertarikan yang besar, dan seringai menggoda terpahat di wajahnya yang rupawan sekali, "Wanita dan juga pria. Tetapi, aku lebih menyukai berdansa dengan seorang pria tampan, apalagi sepertimu," lirihnya. Bahkan kini tubuh keduanya sangat rapat sekali seolah direkatkan oleh lem perekat. Dan untung saja, Chanyeol menyingkirkan nampan berisi gelas-gelas minuman yang ia bawa. "dan lebih menyenangkan jika aku berdansa dengan pasanganku di tempat yang privasi dan nyaman, _berdansa di ranjang kamar_ misalnya?"

Chanyeol mulai yakin jika Baekhyun memang sedang menggodanya. Seharusnya ia mengikuti alur permaian sang tuan rumah, tetapi ia terlajur diserang gugup dan canggung di awal karena serangan yang tiba-tiba. Maka, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum ragu-ragu dan mengangguk kaku. "A-ah, begitu ternyata. Kalau begitu, saya pikir anda bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan lain selain berdansa, jika memang anda tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya."

"Maksud kamu?" Baekhyun menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, gerakannya yang hendak meletakkan kembali gelas kosong yang ia bawa terhenti seketika.

"Maksud saya," jeda Chanyeol, ia cukup gugup tatkala melihat ekspresi sang tuan rumah yang terlihat menggemaskan, masih dengan tubuh depan mereka yang saling menempel intim. Apalagi dengan helai-helai coklat madu Baekhyun yang menggantung jatuh dengan cantiknya, menggoda Chanyeol paling tidak untuk menyetuh sedikit merasakan sensasi lembutnya. "bercengkrama dengan teman-teman atau kolega, atau juga mencari kekasih sesuai dengan kriteria anda, begitu misalnya?"

"Apakah termasuk dengan mencari pasangan untuk _berdansa di ranjang kamar_ , tuan waiter?" pancing Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. Ia tahu Baekhyun tengah memancingnya, namun dengan wajah yang sedang dibuat sepolos mungkin oleh sang empunya, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Ya," kata Chanyeol dengan suara direndahkan. Kepalanya menunduk mencoba untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Menikmati kedua bola mata indah dengan kilau-kilau luar biasa yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol Park tertawan. "Termasuk itu. Carilah kesenangan anda dan nikmati kesenangan itu, tuan rumah yang cantik."

"Bagaimana kalau itu denganmu?" Baekhyun menantang, bahkan dengan lancang kedua tangan lentiknya bergerilya di helai ikal milik Chanyeol, membuatnya menjadi berantakan dan semakin tampak seksi dimata lelaki Byun tersebut. "ayo kita bersenang-senang dan nikmati kesenangan itu bersama-sama."

Seringai melayang dari wajah tampan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, pria Park itu mendengus lemah dan berdecak lirih. Sama seperti Baekhyun, ia lancang merayapkan sebelah tangannya yang besar dan berurat menuju pinggul seksi Baekhyun dibalik jas _silver_ -nya, mengusap lem ut dan mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan nakal. "Kenapa anda berani menawarkan hal itu kepada saya? Saya ini hanya _waiter_ biasa."

"Aku tahu-aku tahu-aku tahu," nada merajuk dari Baekhyun membelai Chanyeol. "tapi kamu tampan, dan aku suka. Dan walaupun kamu seorang _waiter_ sekalipun, aku yakin _keahlianmu_ _menaklukan_ seseorang di ranjang tidak berbeda jauh dengan seorang manajer, seorang direktur, atau aktor ataupun mereka yang mempunyai profesi bagus." Tawa mengalun indah dari Baekhyun. " _well_ , _who_ _know_..? Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku, tuan _waiter_ tampan?"

Chanyeol Park tidak tahu, jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian dan bisik-bisik tetangga para tamu, ia hanya terlalu nyaman dan tidak rela untuk mengurusi mereka yang bahkan ia percaya bahwa mereka (terutama para tamu pria) merasa cemburu dengan posisinya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Sementara dengan sang tuan rumah, Baekhyun Byun mengetahui sangat bahwa ia menjadi topik bisik-bisik saat ini, sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli dan senang menjadi pusat perhatian—walaupun itu karena ulahnya yang bisa dibilang vulgar di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, para tamu yang semula menatap mereka dengan macam ekspresi, kembali menyibukkan diri, entah itu apa, asal tidak lagi melempar pandangan kepada dua sejoli yang bahkan tampak tidak terganggu dengan bahasa tubuh risih para tamu. Dan alunan musik iringan dansa yang berhenti sejenak kembali memamerkan eksistensi keharmonisan nada-nadanya.

Ada jeda nyaman diantara mereka, dengan Baekhyun yang kini mengendus-endus manja wangi maskulin yang menguar dari diri Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang menikmati harum wewangian rambut milik pria mungil dalam dekap tak langsungnya, wangi stroberi yang terpadu sempurna dengan wangi daun _mint_. _Wangi_ _yang sangat nikmat untuk dilahap_.

Dengan musik romantis yang menggema di ruangan tempat pesta berlangsung, membuat keduanya menyamankan diri dalam posisi intim satu sama lain.

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dan membuat Baekhyun melirik kecil padanya. "saya terima tawaran tuan," mata Baekhyun yang menyipit lucu menjadi bulat menggemaskan—binar-binar rasa senang tampak di sana, _seperti_ _anak-anak yang mendapatkan mainan baru_ , begitu pikir Chanyeol. "tapi tidak sekarang. Karena saya harus melayani tamu-tamu yang lain."

"Oh!" dengus Baekhyun tidak terima. Sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya, ia menjauh dari jangkauan tubuh Chanyeol dan meleparkan pandangan kearah lain sambil menyidekapkan tangan di dadanya. "kamu menghancurkan rasa senangku!" lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ada di belakangnya. "ternyata memang benar jika pria tampan itu menyebalkan sekali! Sudah, pergi saja dan layani tamu-tamuku dengan semestinya!"

Chanyeol terkikik dengan kedua matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun setelah memberi tepukan sekaligus remasan gemas pada sebelah bokongnya yang padat dan berbisik lirih, "Bersabarlah, maka pada akhirnya nanti anda akan mendapatkan buah manis dari kesabaran itu, saya janji, tuan rumah yang seksi."

Kepergian Chanyeol setelah mengatakan hal pemberi harapan seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit melayang dan rona-rona cantik menghiasi wajah indahnya. Lantas, ia memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat menuju toilet umum di rumahnya, sambil mengipas-kipasi wajahnya yang panas dan tersenyum-senyum kecil. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengar sapaan akrab teman-temannya dan memilih untuk terus jalan menghindari lalu lalang para tamu dengan lihainya, menimbulkan berbagai macam spekulasi tentang tingkah aneh Baekhyun yang persis seperti orang jatuh cinta.

Tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang mengerti bahwa kemungkinan itu disebabkan pria waiter yang sangat intim dengan sang tuan rumah beberapa menit lalu, namun tidak banyak pula yang menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa Baekhyun telah menemukan orang yang menarik perhatian hatinya, setelah sekian lama diantara mereka pernah merasakan rasanya satu malam intim dengan pria Byun tersebut.

Termasuk pria yang sedari awal acara hingga saat itu, termasuk saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbisik-bisik dengan mesranya beberapa menit lalu, tidak mengalihkan satu pandangpun darinya.

Dan begitu Baekhyun telah menghilang di belokan kanan lorong rumah mewahnya, pria bermata tajam dan berpakaian ala eksekutif muda lainnya mengikuti kearah Baekhyun pergi, setelah menyerahkan segelas kosong yang telah ia teguk habis cairan _champagne_ -nya, ikut meninggalkan pesta. "Baekhyun Byun," gumamnya. Matanya fokus kearah Baekhyun yang kini telah memasuki toilet umum khusus pria. "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Lihat saja."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bunyi _Syuur!_ Dari wastafel kamar mandi meramaikan suasanan hening toilet tempat Baekhyun berada. Pria duapuluhdelapan tahun itu membasuh wajahnya, berencana untuk menghilangkan sensasi panas pada wajahnya yang entah kenapa masih ada dan menyamarkankan rona-rona merah di pipinya. Ia tidak takut jika _bb cream_ atau _eyeliner_ -nya luntur, karena ia membawa persediaan dalam kantongnya, sehingga ia berpikir akan membenahinya setelah membasuh wajah.

Namun, ia terkejut sekali melihat pantulan sesosok pria tampan yang ia kenal tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu pintu bilik toilet sambil kedua telapak tangannya ia sembunyikan dalam kantung celana biru _navy_. Pria tampan berkulit kecoklatan itu memamerkan seringai miringnya dan menatap tajam langsung pada kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. "Jo-Jongin..?" bisiknya.

Pria berpakaian biru _navy_ itu semakin melebarkan seringainya, lalu mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan berkata, "Halo, _hyung_. Sudah lama sekali ya, sejak terakhir kali kita menghabiskan malam panas yang ketiga waktu itu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

( **Bersambung** )


End file.
